You've Got a Friend in Me
by KingKunniiee
Summary: Savannah can no longer take it anymore. What happens when she realises she the man she fell in love with is no longer the same man he uses to be? Rated T for language
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys, new story idea that has been brewing in my mind for a little while. I only own my OC who are currently just Savannah & Darcy :)

* * *

><p>"Are you listening to yourself?" she screamed<br>"Are _you_ listening to _yourself_?" he snapped back.  
>She was done arguing with him, all they did was fight "You know what Darcy, I'm done, for the last 3 months all we've been doing is fighting, I can't deal with your shit anymore. Do you know what it's doing to me?"<br>"You can't deal with _my_ shit? What about you nagging me about meeting your parents!"  
>"ARGHHHH!" she screamed as she threw her arms up in the air, "You're fucking impossible, you know that! We've been together for over a year now, you should have met them months ago!"<br>"Why does it matter so much?"  
>She paced back and forth "Why does it matter so much? Why? Maybe because they're my parents and they want to meet my boyfriend. Do I even matter to you?"<br>Darcy looked at Savannah his face turned red with anger "Are you fucking serious?"  
>"Yes! If I mattered to you, you would do this for me,"<br>"What are you trying to imply Savannah?"  
>"I'm not trying to imply anything! I just don't understand why you won't meet my parents!"<br>"What's the rush? It's not like we're gonna get married anytime soon!"  
>"I just want you to meet my mum and dad. Fuck it's not that much of a big deal."<br>"If it's not such a big deal, will you just drop it!"  
>"No I will not fucking drop it! I..." *Slap* Darcy had slapped her straight across the face, tears built in her eyes, faced burned from the impact "What the actual fuck! Are you fucking kidding me right now?"<br>"I'm sorry..." he said as he put his arm around her  
>She shrugged it off "Save it, don't fucking touch me, we're done, over, finished, kaput! I'm leaving and don't even think of trying to stop me, or I'll the cops on you!" she screamed as she walked towards their room to pack her things. She got there and slammed the door behind her and immediately broke down. The man she loved didn't want to meet her parents and had just slapped her across the face.<br>"Savannah, open up! I'm sorry! Please!"  
>"Leave me alone Darcy, I'm fucking done alright. Just leave!"<br>"I'm sorry," is all he said  
>"Look; I don't give a shit if you're sorry! Just go!" As soon as she heard the front door click, she let out a big sigh and continued packing. She was confused; she didn't know what to do. As soon as she was out of the front door, there was only one person she knew she could go to, that was her very good friend Dolph Ziggler.<p>

While she drove a song came on the radio that reflected her current situation. All I Have by Jennifer Lopez and LL Cool J.

_It's such a shame but I'm leaving__  
><em>_Cant take the way you're mistreating me__  
><em>_And its crazy but oh baby__  
><em>_It don't matter whatever don't phase me__  
><em>_I don't believe you wanna leave like this__  
><em>_I don't believe I just had my last real kiss__  
><em>_I do believe we'll laugh and reminisce__  
><em>_Wait a minute don't bounce baby__  
><em>_Lets talk about this__  
><em>_Well I'm bouncing and I'm out son__  
><em>_I gotta leave you alone__  
><em>_Cos I'm good__  
><em>_Holding down my spot__  
><em>_And I'm good__  
><em>_Reppin the girls on the block__  
><em>_And I'm good__  
><em>_I got this thing on lock__  
><em>_So without me you'll be fine, right?__  
><em>_All my pride is all I have__  
><em>_Pride is what you had, baby girl I'm what you have__  
><em>_You'll be needing me but too bad__  
><em>_Be easy, don't make decisions when you're mad__  
><em>_The path you chose to run alone__  
><em>_I know you're independent you can make it on your own__  
><em>_Here with me you have a home__  
><em>_Time is of the essence, why spend it alone?__  
><em>_The nights I've waited up for you, promises you made about__  
><em>_Coming through, so much time you wasted, that's why I had to replace you__  
><em>_It makes a cat nervous the thought of settling down,__  
><em>_Especially with me I was creeping all over town. I thought my tender__  
><em>_Touch could lock ya down, I knew I had you as cocky as it sounds__  
><em>_The way you used to giggle right before I put it down, its better when you're__  
><em>_Angry come here I'll prove it now (come here)__  
><em>_Stop playing, you gaming, I got to leave you alone__  
><em>_Cos I'm good__  
><em>_Holding down my spot__  
><em>_And I'm good__  
><em>_Reppin the girls on the block__  
><em>_And I'm good__  
><em>_I got this thing on lock__  
><em>_So without me you'll be fine, right?__  
><em>_All my pride is all I have__  
><em>_Pride is what you had, baby girl I'm what you have__  
><em>_You'll be needing me but too bad__  
><em>_Be easy, don't make decisions when you're mad__  
><em>_The path you chose to run alone__  
><em>_I know you're independent you can make it on your own__  
><em>_Here with me you have a home__  
><em>_Time is of the essence, why spend it alone?__  
><em>_People make mistakes, to make up, to break up, to wake up__  
><em>_Cold and lonely, and chill baby you know me, you love me, I'm like your homie,__  
><em>_Instead of beefing come hold me, I promise I'm not a phony, don't bounce__  
><em>_Baby, consol me, come here__  
><em>_Ain't nothin' you can say to me that can change my mind, I gotta let you go__  
><em>_Now, and nothin will ever be the same, so just be on your way, go ahead and do__  
><em>_Your thing now, and there's no more to explain to me ya know, I know ya game__  
><em>_I'm not feelin' what you do(and I'm good) so I'm bouncing and__  
><em>_I'm out son (I'm good) I gotta leave you alone yeah yeah__  
><em>_All my pride is all I have__  
><em>_Pride is what you had, baby girl I'm what you have__  
><em>_You'll be needing me but too bad__  
><em>_Be easy, don't make decisions when you're mad__  
><em>_The path you chose to run alone__  
><em>_I know you're independent you can make it on your own__  
><em>_Here with me you have a home__  
><em>_Time is of the essence, why spend it alone?_

_All my pride is all I have__  
><em>_Pride is what you had, baby girl I'm what you have__  
><em>_You'll be needing me but too bad__  
><em>_Be easy, don't make decisions when you're mad__  
><em>_The path you chose to run alone__  
><em>_I know you're independent you can make it on your own__  
><em>_Here with me you have a home__  
><em>_Time is of the essence, why spend it alone?_

She couldn't help but cry but before she knew it she had arrived at his house hoping that he would be home. *Ring*  
>"Savannah, what are you doing here?" Tears were streaming down her face; he grabbed her and held her tight. Dolph knew that they had been fighting lately "stay as long as you need" as he let her in<br>"Thanks Dolph," she smiled through her tears

When Darcy arrived home he saw that, their room was pretty much bare, all her clothes and most of her things we're gone, but the thing that caught his eye, was a letter that was addressed to him.  
><em>"Dear Darcy,<br>This change is for the best. I just don't ever picture us being together again, like back when we first started dating. I'm sorry that it has come to this but, I have to do what's best for the both of us and if it's me leaving then so be it. I don't know where I'm going to go but I'll figure it out. Just know that I'll always love you but if you love me you'll let me go.  
>Goodbye Darcy.<br>Savannah" _He read out aloud "Fuck, how could I have screwed up so bad!" he yelled out

Savannah had settled in nicely in the spare room at Dolph's.  
>"Hey you, I brought you some cookies and milk and I moved your into my garage just in-case he decided that he wanted to pop over."" Dolph smiled<br>"That's quite the idea. Thanks, you didn't have to though"  
>"No trouble at all, those cookies have been sitting there for a while." He added<br>Savannah put down the cookie that she had just picked up "So, what? You're giving me old ass cookies that have probably been sitting there for 3 months," she giggled  
>"More like 3 weeks! But hey there's the pretty smile of yours. What happened Sav?"<br>"We were fighting again about stupid stuff, and then he brought up me nagging him to meet my parents and things just escalated from there," she turned away to wipe her tears.  
>"Hey what happened to your face, it looks like a hand pr..." he paused as he put 2 and 2 together "he didn't? He actually laid a hand on you? That fucking bastard"<br>Savannah was suddenly surprised when she heard Dolph cuss "Dolph relax, I was going to leave him anyway, that just pushed me over the edge."

Your boy boy b-b-b-b-b-boy friend  
>Your boy boy b-b-b-b-b-boy friend<br>Your boy boy b-b-b-b-b-boy friend  
>Your boy boy b-b-b-b-b-boy friend<p>

"Do you want to get that?"  
>"Obviously by the ringtone it's Darcy, I dunno if I should though," she whispered<br>"You should because if you don't, the dude is just gonna keep calling until you do"  
>"Okay," she breathed "stay with me? Please."<br>"Okay" he said as he sat back down  
>"Hey Darcy," she answered<br>"I thought you weren't going to answer for a second,"  
>"Well you're lucky I did, now what do you want?"<br>"I want you back!"  
>"Well it's a little late for that now" she grabbed Dolph's hand squeezed it tight "I can't be with someone who doesn't want to meet my family, let alone slap me across the face. I'm sorry Darcy, I love you and everything but you're not the same man I fell in love with all those months ago. I'm sorry but this is goodbye,"<br>"No wait..." Darcy said as she hung up  
>Savannah let out a sigh of relief "That felt good,"<br>"Should we order in?"  
>"No, I'll make dinner, it's the least I could do. Now let's see what the Dolphin has in his pantry," she smiled as she opened it, her smile then faded "okay nothing, umm maybe we should order in then?" she laughing but their little laughing fest was cut short when there was a loud sudden knock at the door.<br>"Open up, I know she's here."  
>"That's Darcy," she panicked<br>"Don't worry, just go hide and I'll get rid of him."  
>"Oh Dolph" she turned back to him "please don't do anything stupid."<br>"I won't as long as he doesn't" Dolph answered the door and saw Darcy standing there in his doorway, red in the face with anger. "She's not here, I haven't heard anything from her," Dolph could tell that Darcy was agitated  
>"Well you're the only friend she has out here, where else could she bed?"<br>"I dunno a hotel? Why don't you call her? If see wants to see you, she'll tell you where she is," The longer Dolph kept him out the angrier he got.  
>"I've already tried calling her, she wouldn't let me talk,"<br>"Well, I've known Savannah for a long time, it's best if you give her some space when she's angry, trust me I know from past experiences"  
>Darcy had calmed down a little "Well if she does come around could you tell her that I came by and that I'm sorry,"<br>"Sure, I'll let her know if I see her,"  
>"Thanks," as he walked away "Oh Dolph, can you give this to her please?" as he handed him a letter<br>"Will do buddy,"  
>"Thanks again,"<p>

Dolph shut the door behind him and headed towards the guest room, where Savannah was staying. There she was crouched in a ball on the bed. "Sav, he's really messed up. I'm saying this cos you're one of my best friends, you should hear him out, he gave me this to give to you."  
>"I dunno if I can hear him out,"<br>"You don't have to talk to him, but at least read the letter,"  
>"Okay," she exhaled "<em>Dear Savannah,<br>I know sorry isn't going to make what happen better but I truly am, I don't know what overcame me. I shouldn't have hit you, I know that. You know that's not who I am, I was I just angry and I didn't know what I was doing, that sounds like the most stupid excuse ever. I just want you to know that no matter what. I'm going to keep fighting for you even if it kills me, even if you send me away. I love you and that's all that matters to me. I know you probably won't forgive me but at least I tried.  
>Darcy"<em>  
>Dolph moved closer to her and let her lay in his chest "What are you going to do Sav?"<p>

* * *

><p>If you liked it come back yeah? Reviews are very welcome &amp; muchly appreciated. Peace!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Chapter 2 of You've Got a Friend in Me. I'm taking advantage of being on school holidays and updating all my fanfics, so if you're a reader of You're All That I Need and update will be up in the near future, but as for now I hope you enjoy this new instalment R&R and all that other stuff SMILEY FACE

* * *

><p>"I dunno… like Darcy was… I just don't know anymore. What should I do Dolph?"<br>Dolph sat there quietly and just stoked her hair, "I dunno but whatever you do I'll be here no matter what, and just know you can stay here as long as you want, hell why don't you just move in?" Dolph suggested  
>"No, I couldn't. I don't want to be a burden on you."<br>"Oh trust me Sav, you won't, plus while I'm on tour you can house sit, play bills and stuff like that, and it'll be nice to have the company, and now I can get a dog and not worry about who's not looking after it."  
>Savannah giggled at how excited Dolph got "Man, you have really been anticipating the day you get a housemate." He let out a half laugh then realise she somewhat insulted him. "I haven't felt this at home in a long while," she exhaled "and that's thanks to you."<br>"Hey, don't mention it. You would do the same if was me, don't worry that pretty face of yours, you need some rest after the day you had."  
>"Thanks hun, that means a lot."<p>

Dolph walked out into the kitchen to see what take away menus, turns out he only had pizza ones. He laughed at the amount he actually had. As he walked past the telephone table he saw something in the corner of his eye, he didn't recognise the figure so he just had to get a closer look. Obviously he hadn't taken any tips from horror movies or anything cos everyone knows what happens when you do that, but he did anyway. He inched closer to the window, but he tried to stay unseen, the figure was standing beside the mail box looking in. As must as he didn't want to admit it, he was scared. Dolph made sure he didn't disturb the lace curtain that was hanging._ "Who the fuck is this?" _he thought in his head as he looked toward the direction of where Savannah was staying. He turned back to look at the figure, it was gone. There was a sudden loud band of glass breaking, if he thought he was scared before, he was fucking shit scared now. He walked to the room where he thought had come from, he was right. A brick had been thrown through the window with a note attached to it.  
>"<em>Who do you think you are huh? If you've learnt anything from that bitch in there, is that you shouldn't get me angry, we both know what I could be capable of doing. Be prepared cos I'm coming for you and her."<em> He ran to check if Savannah was okay, she wasn't. Savannah sat balled up in the corner, rocking back and forth, her eyes full with tears "Dolph, I'm sorry. I knew coming here was a bad idea, I thought I could get away from him, but I can't he's everywhere, and I've put you in danger."  
>"hey, come here, sshh it's gonna be okay" he comforted<br>"No, Dolph everything is not okay. Dolph he said he was gonna hurt you if I didn't got back to him." She sobbed "If anything were to happen to you, I would hate myself.  
>Dolph could see the fear in her eyes, "Hey, I'm not going to let anything happen to you. I will not let that fucking bastard come anywhere near us. Just stay here I'm going to call the police okay,"<p>

"Nine-one-one, what's your emergency?"  
>"Umm, hi my name is Dolph Ziggler and my house has just had a brick thrown in through the window." Dolph answered<br>"Okay sir, was anyone injured by this?"  
>"No, no one was hurt, but I am currently fearing the safety of my house guest."<br>"Okay thank you, we'll send someone right away."  
>"Thank you," he ran back to Savannah "Hey, everything will be okay. I'll keep you safe even if that means I have to fake an injury to do so, before you say anything, you and your safety are way more important than my career right now, you are my number one priority right now and I'm not gonna let anything happen to you okay."<br>She looked up to him; her eyes were bloodshot from crying "Dolph what if you don't have to fake an injury? What if he actually hurts you?"  
>"Savannah James, you are my best friend, I would take a bullet for you, if it meant keeping you safe. Right now you're all that matters and I will keep you away from the fucking psychopath. You'll be okay, I promise." He reassured her.<p>

"Mr. Ziggler?" someone knocked at the door  
>"Damn the police do get here fast," he chuckled but stopped "Too soon?" he frowned as he got up "You better come too, just in case they have any questions." As he held out his hand and walked Savannah to the front of his house,<br>"Mr Ziggler? I'm Senior Constable Evans and this is Petty Officer Peters _A/N: I don't know what they are called in other countries so I'm going Aussie ones."  
><em>"Hello, I'm Dolph Ziggler and this is my housemate Savannah James,"  
>"Can you tell us what happened?" Senior Constable Evans asked<br>"Sure, would you guys like to take a seat?" Dolph offered

Dolph told the story as he remembered it, "I was getting ready to order dinner for Savannah and I, when I caught something in my peripheral's" Dolph always felt smart using the word "so I went to take a closer look, he was standing next to the mail box when I first looked at him, and when I looked towards the direction where I had left Savannah and looked back, he was gone and then I heard glass breaking."  
>"Do you know what the figure was doing?" Senior Constable Evans asked<br>"Well, he was here to see Savannah, they had broken up today, he thought that she would be here, she was but she didn't want to see him because of what had happened today."  
>"What do you mean by 'of what happened today?' Did something happen between the two?"<br>"I don't know the full story but they got into a heated argument and some things were said and it got to the point where he got so angry and hit her,"  
>"Okay thank you Mr Ziggler, Petty Officer Peters will you bring in Ms James please?"<p>

"So it was stated that you and the suspect were in argument today. What was the argument about?"  
>"Well," she breathed "I don't actually remember what the argument was about but we had been fighting for a while now and he said that he couldn't deal with it anymore and he brought up how I was constantly nagging him to meet my parents, I kinda accused him of not loving me, but I had to admit, he wasn't the same guy I fell in-love with all those months ago, but when I questioned if I mattered to him, he got so angry and he slapped me across the face, and that point I had enough. I told him that I was leaving and I wasn't sure if I was going to come back, and drove here to Dolph's, and then about an hour after I got here, he came but I couldn't face him, that's when he gave Dolph the letter. While Dolph was ordering the pizza Darcy had called me and warned me what he was going to do if I didn't go back to him, he told me that he would torture Dolph in-front of me until I would take him back," she paused to wipe away the tears that had been running down her face "at one stage of the phone call he did say that he would kill Dolph if Dolph tried to keep me away from him, after he hung up that's when I heard the glass breaking."<br>"Do you still have the letter, we'll try run some prints to see if they match to the brick."  
>"Umm, yes it's on my bed."<br>"Okay, Petty Officer you know what to do. Now Ms James do you fear your safety in anyway?"  
>"No, I'm more worried about Dolph. I would hate myself if anything happened to him. Darcy is very persistent and won't stop until he gets what he wants."<br>"We'll do everything we can to keep you safe, we'll be in touch when we find out the results of the tests. I suggest in the meantime, you get some rest."  
>"Thank you, will do." She half smiled<p>

They hadn't realised how dark it had gotten outside. "Sav, how are you feeling beautiful?"  
>"A little better, I am a little hungry, but I don't want you to leave, just in case you run into Darcy."<br>"You have to stop worrying about me and worry about yourself. I'll be fine, if you haven't noticed I am a professional wrestler, I do know a few things here and there" he laughed  
>"well if I don't worry about you who will? Dolph I'm saying this cos you're my best friend and I love you to pieces and I don't know what I would do if I lost you or if anything happened to you."<br>"What are you trying to say Sav? Are you questioning my ability to kick butt?" he asked sarcastically  
>"Of course I am, what kind of friend would I be if I didn't prepare you for the worst?" she laughed<br>"Hey you're laughing again,"  
>"It's cos I have you around, you know I don't mind we don't eat actually. I'm actually really tired."<br>"Yeah me too, it's hard trying to protect a person from their psychopath ex-boyfriend." He joked She shot him one of the looks he hated, it was 'you're in trouble look' "Hey, let's have a little movie sesh? Something to lighten the mood, I have some snacks somewhere in my pantry," Dolph suggested  
>"I think a movie night might just be in order then."<p>

Three movies in and you would expect the watchers to half asleep by now, oh they were not. If Dolph hadn't run out of movies they would have gone all night. Savannah turned to him and smiled "Thanks Dolph, I needed that."  
>"I'm glad I could be of assistance," he smiled back "I could probably sit here all night," as he let Savannah rest her head in his chest<br>"I know, I wish I could just lay her all night, and not have to worry about anything," as she cuddled up to Dolph, she turned to him and smiled "I'm so lucky to have you in my life Dolph,"  
>"And I'm lucky to have you," as he scooped up her face and kissed her, "Sorry I got caught up in the moment"<br>"No, it's okay. It felt right" she smiled "Dolph you don't mind if I slept in your bed tonight do you? I don't think I will be able to sleep in that big bed all by myself."  
>"I was just about to ask you the same thing. I was hoping you would ask cos I didn't want to look like a chicken, I have to admit I was a little scared when he was standing outside today." He confessed<br>"Hey at least I know you're sensitive, and no funny business Dolph, just because we kissed that doesn't give you the green light to do anything." Savannah added  
>"Noted," he giggled<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

**DOLPH'S P.O.V**

I woke up that morning, having everything feel right. Savannah sleeping in my arms, I chuckled a little when I saw a little puddle drool that I had on my shirt. I got up ever so carefully, trying not to wake her from her sleep, she looked oh so peaceful. Darcy is one delusional fuckwit, a delusional fuckwit that is not coming anywhere near Savannah, I intend on keeping her safe.

As she was sleeping I took the liberty to make her breakfast in bed. I hoped her favourite was still bacon, eggs and sausages, if it wasn't then I was screwed, shows how much I know about my best friend.

"Mm, smells great, I see you still remember my favourite." God dayum she looked good, wait this is wrong she's my best friend and she just broke up with her boyfriend. I can' think of her in this way.  
>"I was gonna bring you breakfast in bed, but did you have a nice sleep beautiful?" Oh too late…<br>"Yes I did the best sleep I've had in a while. Why didn't you wake me, I would have helped you with breakfast." As she tried to help  
>"You looked so peaceful. I didn't want to wake you." I smiled "Just sit that pretty face of yours over there, and I'll bring this to you."<br>She frowned "At least let me do something, after all the things you've done for me, it's the least I can do." Why was she so gorgeous? Snap out of it Dolph, she's your best friend, you don't want to jeopardise what you have with her. "What are you staring at you goof?" she giggled  
>"Oh nothing." I lied "I tend to zone out here and there, you know." That's right Dolph you play it cool and she won't notice.<br>She giggled a little, "You're probably day-dreaming of that special girl aren't ya?"  
>How could I tell her that I was day-dreaming about her? "No, no girl for me. I don't have the time to look after a dog let alone manage a girlfriend as well." She looked at little hurt "Hey, what's the matter? Did I say something wrong?"<br>"No, it's nothing," as she sipped her orange juice, "It's just I don't want to take up all your time trying to keep me safe. I don't want to come before your career."  
>As I placed her breakfast in front of her and sighed "Savannah Ashley James," she hated it when I used her full name "My career <em>can<em>wait, all I care about is you and your safety. I will stand by you no matter what."

She put her glass down and stared towards the lounge room. What was going through her head? Was she thinking about Darcy? She just stared into the lounge and traced her finger across her lips. Was she thinking about the kiss? Because I knew I was. I just watched her as she played with her breakfast.

"Sav… I can tell that there is something wrong. You would usually jump at the chance to eat bacon, eggs and sausages."  
>"It's nothing I swear, don't worry, just eat your breakfast, you need to get your load of protein and carbs and what not."<br>I give up she will answer me in no time, "Okay whatever you say," as I shoved a huge bite of food in my mouth.

"Hey Dolph… did that kiss mean anything to you last night?"  
>"Of course meant something to me, I wouldn't have kissed you if it didn't. But you just broke up with that psychopath of a boyfriend, plus you said that you didn't want any funny business last night, I wanted to respect your orders." So she was thinking about the kiss, oh yeah I still got with skills with the ladies "If you wondering why I haven't acted on that kiss, its cos I didn't want jeopardise what we have. You are the oldest friend that I have… and I would hate to lose you over a kiss, which could easily mean more to me than it does to you. What if it didn't mean the same way to as it did to me and you went back to Darcy, what would that mean for us? I don't want to jump into anything until I know for sure that you are safe and as far away from Darcy as possible. Did the kiss mean anything to you?"<br>She smirked as took the last big bite of her scrambled eggs "You'll just have to wait and see, that was actually pretty good. I should get you to cook more often."  
>"Didn't anyone tell you that you shouldn't eat with your mouth full? Where are your manners woman?! Oh and yeah I'm not just a pretty face, with nice abs."<br>"Oh watch out, if your head gets any bigger, it's gonna explode." She smiled as she placed her dish in the sink, "just like this," as she cracked an egg on my head.  
>"Oh as if my hair doesn't have enough crap in it already" I laughed<br>She smiled "Oh yeah your hair is naturally brown, I totally forgot! I'm just so used to see you with blonde hair, then again when I look at pictures of Ryan sometimes I have to double check, it's freaky how alike you two look,"  
>"Umm yeah, well we are brothers and all," I laughed as I got the last bits of eggshell out of my hair, "Well, I'm going to have a shower, cos some chick smashed an egg in my hair and all. You'll manage like 5 minutes without me yes?"<br>"Umm I dunno 5 minutes is a bit long… who knows what will happen in that time." She giggled  
>I laughed along, I admit it had been a long time, since I had felt this happy, "Fine, I'll make it 4, you know you have to save water and all,"<br>"There's a good Dolphy boy," she smiled.

Oh I could have kissed her there and then; she's one of those girls who look good no matter what circumstance. She deserves way more than Darcy, hell Darcy should be privileged that a girl like Savannah dated him. Savannah is a true beauty, inside and out. Just everything about her is just ahh… "Snap out of it Dolph that kiss probably didn't mean the same to her as it did to you. You can't have these feelings for her, you just can't"

I let the warm water drizzle down my back, boy did it feel nice, the way the water hit my skin. A nice hot shower was the best thing to have when you need to clear your head. I just couldn't feel this way about her; there is just too much history between us. Okay I admit I have liked her for a little while and we have been friends for ages but that's all I'll ever be to her; a friend, I've been in the friend zone since… I don't know forever and I don't want to jeopardise what I have with her, but I think I already have… I don't want to have these feelings but I just do and the heart wants what the heart bloody wants… "Why does life have to be so damn difficult and why do I sound like such a sappy bitch? Why the hell am I talking to myself and expecting an answer?" I was interrupted when a pair of hands wrapped around me body

"So it turns out that I couldn't manage five minutes without you protecting me. What can a girl do right?" she giggled "You should really learn how to look your door, and why exactly are you talking to yourself Dolphy boy?"  
>WHAT THE SHIT IS HAPPENING? IS THIS REALLY HAPPENING RIGHT NOW?! "Hey as I last recall I used to live alone and didn't have to worry about anyone walking in on me in the shower. The talking to myself part, well let's just say I tend to do that a lot."<br>"You tend to do a lot of things, is this one of the things you tend to do a lot?" as she pushed me against the shower wall and laid a big fat kiss on my lips.  
>Just when I thought things couldn't get any more confusing, she goes and does this. "What have someone kiss me in the shower? Yeah it totes happens to me all the time, especially in the locker room." I laughed "Sweaty men, in hot, steamy showers, just the way I like things."<br>She exhales as she lets out a little giggle, "Thanks Dolph,"  
>"For what?"<br>She shrugged "I don't know just everything I guess, and for last night, I really appreciate it and thanks for listening to me when I said 'no funny business." She confessed  
>"But what about Darcy? Come on Sav, you broke up with him just over a day ago. You're probably just going off crazy hormones or whatever stuff they talk about in movies. I'm not saying that I didn't want it either, cos I do, like I said in the kitchen I don't want to jeopardise what we have here and our friendship," I looked deep into her eyes, they were just full of sadness, "look can we not talk about this in the shower, can we talk have a proper sit-down and talk about it?"<br>"Yeah, that sounds good, but for now can I just do this?" as she leaned up and kissed me again.

I couldn't resist and not kiss back; it felt so right but yet so wrong at the same time. She runs her fingers through my hair; I bring her face closer to mine as our kiss deepens. A small groan escapes from her mouth and that's when I realise I should definitely stop, as much as I want to I just can't there is just way too much at stake.

I quickly have to pull away; "Sav, we shouldn't, as much as I want to and trust me I really want to, we just can't"  
>"Would it be so bad if we did? I mean if you really wanted to, then why don't you?" it's only now that I realise that Savannah isn't wearing any clothes; well she was wearing clothes but… are her undergarments considered clothes? Nonetheless she wasn't wearing any clothes, oh crap! Stay focused Dolph, stay focused. "If this is about is about Darcy, I don't want to be with him, I want to be with you Dolph… you." She barely whispers<br>"Sav, this isn't about Darcy, it's about us. What if we don't work out? What if you suddenly want Darcy back? I know I must sound like a broken record right now, but I don't want to lose what we have here if we act irrationally. I want to be with you too but…" she pulls me in for another kiss, boy she knows how to shut up a guy, "umm… what was I saying?"  
>"Yeah, that's what I thought. I think we should take this to the bedroom, you know saving water and what not…"<br>"Yeah…that water conservation crap, thingy mah-jiggy," I paused "I should just stop talking right?"  
>"Yes, I know a better way you could be using your mouth," she pulls me in for yet another kiss and wraps her legs around my waist, at this rate I don't think we will be making it to the bedroom. I pull her head back to expose her neck, yeah not a good idea. I forgot that she was really and I mean really ticklish there that she ends up bashing her chin right into my ear and my head becomes wedged in between her chin and shoulder. It was not romantic at all.<br>"Umm, Sav do you want to release my head anytime in the near future? This aint comfortable you know."  
>Okay, now this is the weirdest sound that I have ever heard come out of Savannah's mouth and I've known her for a bajillion years, yes I know bajillion isn't a number but what the hey, anyway; Savannah's laugh was a mix of a cackle and snort, and it caused her squish my head even more. "Dude, did you just try to go all ghetto black girl on me?"<br>"So what if I did? Got a problem? I would really like it if you un-wedged my head please. I don't think this will go down to good with Vince."  
>"Okay, no need to get your underwear in a bunch," she paused to look at my downstairs region and quickly looked back up, bright faced.<p>

Just when I thought that I had heard the weirdest thing in the world, when I heard the sound my own mouth had made, let's just say you wouldn't be able to stop me laughing for a while. "Not what you were expecting?" I managed to say through the laughs.  
>She shook her head, "No I was not. I was definitely not expecting that at all, just when I thought I knew everything about you Dolph, you go and spring this on me, what am I supposed to think of you now? I cannot unseen what I have seen."<p>

* * *

><p>Oooohheerrs... what did Savannah see? Feel free to guess and wait and see in the next chapter :D<p>

_And here's a little message from yours truly._  
>Hey, hey guys. So yeah there have been a few changes to this story, I think from now on I will be typing in Dolph's point of view, cos I find it easier to type that way, I don't know but I just do XD Anyways, its been a while since I've updated this story, a serious case of writers block and cos I've been so flat out with exams and what not, but for those of you who read any of my other stories I will be trying to update them all within the next two weeks or so as I will be on summer holidays. FUCK YEAH :D<br>Thanks for being patient guys and reviews and suggestions for stories are much appreciated.


End file.
